Simply Delicious
by Sami-Band
Summary: AkuRou ONESHOT. Rated M. Axel and Roxas are having a general conversation. "I think you'd look hot with a tattoo." "I dont care what you think." "Tattoos are sexy." Funny how such a simple conversation can trigger off so many incidents. Summary sux


**Hello everyone. Its me again, I dont know where all my inspiration is coming from lately but hey here I am again :)**

**OK first off, about my Only Have Eyes For You Fic... Im sorry, It ISNT DISCONTINUED OR ANYTHING just microsoft was being a bitch and wont let me do anything, it wont let me type, copy, paste anything! So I've gotta try and find a way around that. The good news in I'll think of something and I plan on posting a few chapters over the next few days so keep a look out.**

**Anyway, here's another oneshot, **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea... **

**enjoy!**

**Simply Delicious **

I sighed heavily. Boredom was overtaking me already and I was starting to fall asleep in my best friends lap as he absentmindedly flicked through the four hundred plus channels on the TV set trying to find something to watch. Why the hell couldn't he just settle on watching something for two minutes to see if it sparked his interest instead of just looking at the screen for 0.02 seconds before deciding it was boring? I hated it when he channel hopped, at least when _I_ do it, I wait to see what's going on before changing the channel. But apparently that annoyed Axel even more because he was just starting to understand what was going on and just getting interested in the film when I decided I didn't want to watch it. And that usually resulted in Axel watching the film at some point during the day or buying it just so he could find out what happens.

It was the start of the summer holidays and it was a beautiful day outside; but Axel and I had already concluded that we weren't going to do anything at all for the first week of the holidays. It was a pretty smart idea, there wasn't really much to do in Twilight Town and last year, we had done everything practically twice over by the third week, so the last three weeks of the holidays had been boring as hell and I had actually been looking forward to going back to school just so my time was filled. I mean seriously, what sixteen year old kid actually _can't wait_ to go back to school? So this year, we decided to pace things out a bit and plan a bit more. The first week, we were just gonna relax and watch the crappy sitcoms on TV and then we'd start doing the fun stuff.

There was always that new complex that had recently opened up and we really couldn't wait to go and check it out. My friend Hayner had told me about it when he had took his girlfriend there and apparently it did _everything._ Paint balling, arcades, bowling, cinema, ice skating, fun houses, laser quests, racing… it sounded crazy, too good to be true. I mean before the Star City Complex was built the only things you could do in Twilight Town was go to the beach, visit the zoo or if you didn't mind catching two trains out of town, go to watch a movie. Seriously the place was dead, which is probably why Axel spent most of his holiday last year at the skate park practising.

So yeah, it was certainly a beautiful day outside, but I was determined to not go out anywhere. I was pretty content lying here anyway, until I looked at the TV and got a migraine from Axel's mad channel hopping. I looked up at the redhead and scowled slightly.

"Axel, will you please settle on a channel already? I swear I've seen you flick through the channels three times now." Axel smirked but didn't stop what he was doing nor look at me.

"That's because there isn't anything on to watch." He replied and I sighed and grabbed the remote from out of his hands, hitting the standby button.

"Then turn it off and stop wasting the electric!" I told him, dropping the remote to the floor and smiling at him. Now he was looking at me. A kind of oh-my-god-I-know-you-didn't-just-turn-my-TV-off-and-steal-my-remote look on his face. He sighed and then rolled his eyes tilting his head back and rubbing his forehead. He must have been just as bored as I was, flipping through all of the channels god knows how many times. He looked back at me, one of his hands toying with a spike of my hair.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked softly. I thought for a moment and then shrugged and he smiled and shook his head.

"Wow you're a lot of help." I tutted at him and hit his arm, sitting up off his lap and stretching. It was a pretty normal thing for us to just crash at each others houses and for me to just lay my head in his lap while we watched TV or something. He was really comfortable and the amount of times I had fallen asleep on him while trying to watch a film was countless. Axel didn't seem to mind either; apparently I kept his legs warm…

"Shut up moron. I don't hear you coming out with any interesting ideas." Axel pointed at the TV.

"It was my idea to watch the TV." He stated cockily and I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"Yeah, but we didn't actually watch anything did we?" his smirk fell and he sighed and folded his arms, trying to be in a mood with me for raining on his parade.

"It was _still_ an idea." I smiled at him and sat back down, leaning against the chair and sighing as I patted his shoulder for comfort.

"There, there. It would have been a good idea too if there was actually something on you wanted to watch." Axel stuck his tongue out at me and smiled and I laughed slightly. You wouldn't believe Axel was nineteen and two years older than me with the way he acted sometimes. I mean seriously he could be so immature. But I guess that was why we got on. Not that I was immature, just sometimes I needed to have a little fun and Axel always seemed to bring that out of me. Just like sometimes Axel needed to get serious and I seemed to bring that out of him. It was a good match as far as I was concerned.

"Lets go skate park." He stated and I sighed and looked at him and that must have just given away what I was thinking because he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I promise to not push you off the top and purposely aim to smash into you this time." I frowned. That hadn't even been funny. It was a good seven months ago since I had last been to the skate park with Axel. Solely because last time we went together, we were skating and Axel thought it would be funny to start chasing me and then turned so we ended up colliding with each other and falling off out boards. It had hurt him more than me considering he was taller so his jaw had connected with my head but still, I had a headache for a good few hours afterwards. And despite the pain Axel was in, he had still found it absolutely hilarious.

"I dunno Axel I don't fancy a headache until midnight." Axel threw a pillow at me and I smiled and threw it back.

"I said I wouldn't! OK well why don't you let me practise on you?" my jaw dropped and my eyes widened while Axel just smiled at me. I shook my head and stood up.

"No fucking way Axel." I said as I headed into the kitchen. I heard Axel stand up and start to follow me and I grew a little worried. Axel was taller and stronger than me and I didn't want him to practise on me! Fuck no!!

"Aww come on just a little one?" Axel teased as he came up behind me and wrapped both arms around me so I couldn't move.

"No Axel! You know I hate needles." Axel sighed into my neck and I shivered slightly as I turned around to face him and he let me go looking down at me with a slightly sad smile. And just incase you're wondering, Axel is at college studying body art. Piercings and tattooing to be precise although he does henna tattooing and whatever too, he loves piercing and tattooing the most. I think he has about another eight months until he's fully qualified. But that doesn't mean I want him to practise on me! No fucking way.

I'm petrified of needles, like seriously I don't even have my ears done, like hell I'm gonna let Axel loose with his equipment on me! No matter how good his stuff is, it doesn't make me get over my fear of needles. Axel sighed and pouted slightly before he held up his hand and made a really small sign with his thumb and first finger.

"Just an itty bitty…"

"No." he dropped his hand to his waist and I smiled and shook my head and he smiled back and headed outside to the back garden. I followed and he sat on the massive trampoline he had in his back yard and I lay on my front beside him Axel sighed and collapsed back, groaning in exasperation.

"God it comes to something when I'm actually thinking about doing my coursework to pass some time." He moaned and I smiled and then sat up and moved so I was sitting on top of him, one leg either side of his and my hands just under his arms on the trampoline to hold myself up. I smiled and he turned his head to look at me and smiled back.

"Am I that boring?" I teased and Axel's smile grew.

"Yes." he replied, chuckling a little. I let my jaw drop in mock insult and gasped slightly.

"Thanks. It's a good thing I know you don't mean that otherwise that would really upset me." Axel pulled a face, smile still present on his lips and shook his head slightly at me, sitting up a little, using his elbows to support his body weight.

"That's because you're a little emo."

"Bite me."

"If you insist." And he moved in to my neck. I quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the trampoline, making us both bounce a little and he chuckled.

"No! Stay!" Axel laughed whole heartedly then and frowned a little.

"What am I a damn dog?" I stifled the laugh that was about to escape my lips very unsuccessfully as Axel must have seen me trying to hide the laugh and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh thank you Roxas." He said as he rolled his eyes and I bit my lip and tried to make him feel better… again with the unsuccessful.

"But a cute dog… like a poodle." Axel's face was priceless. He looked at me like I had three heads or something and that just did it and I burst into fits of hysterics.

"A poodle?! Of all the dogs to come out with you come out with a poodle!" my ribs were hurting from laughing so hard and I sat up again and rubbed my face, trying to calm myself down.

"They're cute and fluffy…" and again with the bursting into fits of laughter as Axel's face changed again.

"Do I look fluffy to you Roxie?" now my stomach was hurting too. I shook my head and Axel chuckled. I rolled off him and lay by his side, trying to calm myself down. I just had this really vivid image of Axel as a poodle running through my head. A red haired poodle with big green eyes and a bad attitude. It was hilarious. I started to cry and Axel silenced for a moment before turning to look at me and every time I looked at him, I started laughing again.

Eventually I calmed down and could actually look at Axel in the eyes. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Finished?" I nodded my head and Axel nodded and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him and I rested my head on his arm as I looked at him. Axel, to put things simply, was fucking gorgeous. Yes, I'm crushing on my best friend and I'll happily admit it. Who the hell wouldn't be crushing on Axel if they spent as much time with him as I did? I challenge them to spend the amount of time I did with him and not become attracted to him in the slightest.

He had wild red hair which was unbelievably soft despite the fact it didn't look like it should be, his skin was flawless and his eyes the most piercing jade I had ever seen in my life. His eyes were accentuated even more by the tattoos he had had done a few years ago and his lips were perfect. And his body… well lets not get me started on that… seriously, being best friends with the guy for three years meant that I had seen it on a few occasions. Luckily I hadn't seen it of late because otherwise I'd be put in a very awkward position.

I had had feelings for Axel for a good four or five months now and I had managed to keep myself under control and managed to keep it hush-hush. Axel didn't have a clue and the only person who knew was my best friend Zexion. And I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. So yeah, I was crushing on Axel and had been for a good few months but I didn't want things to be weird with us so usually I just pushed all my feelings to the very back of my mind and just focused on being his best friend, which was what I knew he wanted. He wanted a best friend and I was glad that I was it.

I found myself staring at Axel's tattoos around his eyes and I smiled slightly and shuffled as I gazed at the symbols and sighed softly.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmm?" he turned to look at me and his eyes sparkled like gems in the sunlight. I reached out and touched his tattoos and he flinched a little but then relaxed again.

"Does getting a tattoo hurt?" I asked and Axel smiled and rolled onto his side to face me more and I moved my hand back away from the enchanting symbols under his eyes.

"These ones did but the one on my arm didn't. These hurt more because of the nerves and muscles in your face and everything. Its just more sensitive…" he stopped for a moment and looked at me, eyes gleaming and smile apparent.

"Why is Roxie thinking about getting a tattoo?" he teased and my eyes widened in shock and horror. Axel's smile deepened and he placed one of his hands to my waist.

"Fuck no! I wont even let you come near me with a needle you really think I'm gonna let someone else?" Axel only smirked and shrugged casually.

"I think you'd look hot with a tattoo." I smiled and sat up shaking my head.

"I don't care what you think, you think everyone would look hot with a tattoo." I stated and Axel sat up and sighed, rubbing his eyes a little as he got blinded by the strong rays of the sun.

"Tattoos are sexy." He stated simply and I chuckled and hit his leg, scoffing at his comment. Sure tattoos are sexy, I thought so, I mean they looked good on Axel, but even if I could tolerate being stabbed with a needle for two hours or more, I doubt they'd look good on me. However, Axel thought tattoos and certain piercings looked good on everyone.

"Shut up moron, come on I'm hungry lets go and grab something to eat." Axel cocked an eyebrow at me, face almost serious for a moment.

"You're treat right?" I rolled my eyes as I slide off the trampoline and dusted myself down.

"When is it ever anybody else's treat." Axel smiled and bounced off the trampoline.

"Good. Then let's go and get food."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I left Axel's that night and headed back to my place, my mind swimming in thoughts. Axel had really made me think about everything today, especially my feelings towards him. This was the only time I got to think about Axel and me. I mean I knew nothing would ever happen between us but that didn't mean I couldn't imagine what it would be like, it also didn't stop me from thinking about him.

Axel really was a great guy to be around and he made me laugh so hard sometimes. Which was a rarity since mom left and yet he could do it so easily. And then I was thinking about the conversation earlier about tattoos. Axel thought tattoos were sexy and this had just sent my mind into overdrive. _I wonder if I could stand getting a tattoo…_ I shook my head and told myself I was being stupid as I headed upstairs to my room.

But that didn't stop me browsing the internet on tattoos. I looked up places to get tattoos, how much they cost, all different types of tattoos, patterns, colours, symbols everything and anything I could and the more I looked, the more interested I got.

I watched people getting tattoos and the people were just having random conversations with the tattooist as if they weren't being stabbed to death by seven needles. It was like they didn't feel it and like it was a normal thing; I had to look away after a while though because I felt kinda queasy.

But the thought of getting a tattoo kinda excited me. I mean I was petrified of needles and everything and I had no idea where this random outburst had come from but… I really wanted to get one done.

So over the next week or so, in all my free time I searched for information about tattoos. I looked in the library for information on whether I could get ink poisoning and everything like that and looked up famous tattooists and did my research on the after care and most painful places for a tattoo etc. I even grew a pair and went into my local tattoo shop to look at some designs and the guy was nice enough to let me sit in to watch one being done. The tattooist was a good looking guy, young with surprisingly very few tattoos on him. The guy who was having the tattoo looked nervous and he told me it was his first tattoo. That didn't exactly help me but the tattooist seemed to help him relax a little.

He took his wrist and cleaned and shaved it and then pressed the print onto the man's wrist and dampened it some more so the pattern came off on his wrist. He got his needles ready in the gun and made sure the guy hadn't consumed any alcohol and had had something to eat and everything else and then made sure that the print was in the right place. The man nodded his head and the man started his work.

The buzzing of the needles made me feel nervous and the look on the man's face was one of absolute pain and I swear to god I nearly passed out. But I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the ink being injected into the pale flesh… then it started to bleed and I darted from the shop and retched several times, fighting down the urge to spill my breakfast all over the pavement. _Fuck. That. _

However that wasn't the end of it. I continued to look in the library and search the internet for numbing solution and the rest of the shit and found that I was pretty interested in getting one done, despite the fact that the man looked like he was in severe pain and the blood was oozing out of his wrist and the sound of the needles… yeah I was petrified of needles but I sort of wanted to get one done; and I was starting to understand why I wanted one all of a sudden. It was because Axel thought they were sexy and he had told me himself that he thought I would look good with one. A very stupid reason I know, but it was the truth. I wanted to impress him and notice me like how I noticed him and maybe if I got a tattoo… then maybe…

But I knew I'd have to get one where nobody would ever be able to see. I was still underage and everything and if my parents found out that I had gotten a tattoo, especially without their permission, I would be in some serious trouble. So I needed a place where people couldn't see, and I also needed to decide on what tattoo to get. By this point I had already pretty much convinced myself that I _was_ going to get one done, whether it hurt like a bitch or not I was definitely getting one done.

Now usually the person I'd talk to about anything I wanted to do would be Axel, but I knew for a fact that if I told Axel I wanted to get a tattoo he would insist on one of two things. He would insist that he came with me to get it, or that he did it himself 'for practise'. And even though I loved Axel to pieces, I still wasn't willing to let him loose with needles and ink on my body. He'd probably write 'Axel's bitch' or something on my back or some shit. Feel the trust?

So I checked out this website that I had heard about at school and it was actually a really good site. It was for people like me, people who didn't know what tattoo to get and they could experiment with different colours and patterns and could even make their own. And if you wanted writing, you could click on the style you wanted and it would change so you could see what you wanted before you had it done and it was too late. I flicked through the gallery of other people's tattoos and saw one person who had a tattoo on their hip and it read 'Simple & Clean'. I liked the idea of getting something written on my body so thought long and hard about what to get.

Eventually I decided and then I chose the different font that I wanted. I decided to get the text tattooed in the font of 'Blackadder ITC' because I thought it looked real nice. I was torn between that font and the old English font but after much consideration, decided that the old English format would just look too bulky on me. I didn't have the body build for something like that and wanted something fairly small to start off with.

I printed out my tattoo design and bit my lip as I looked at it. Now all I had to do was find out where to have it where nobody could see it and where it wouldn't hurt that bad… and then get the balls to actually go and have it done. Because I did this a lot. I decided that I wanted to do something and then never got round to doing it or bottled out last minute.

I had wasted about a week trying to decide what tattoo I wanted done and in between this, I was hanging out with Axel and fighting the urges to tell him what I was up to and talking to Zexion about it. When I first told him I wanted a tattoo, he flat out laughed at me. Then he asked me if I was being serious and we got talking about it. Obviously, he was sworn to secrecy and he had kept his promise and hadn't told a soul.

"I want to make sure it's hidden…"

"Have it done on your ass." He scoffed and I glowered at him. No fucking way on this planet would I get a tattoo on my ass! I wouldn't have the guts to sit there with my ass up in the air for several hours while the tattooist rammed his needles into it! Fuck. That.

"No, Zexion. I want it hidden but not that well hidden." Zexion chuckled and flipped his hair out of his face, the sun bouncing off it and catching all the different shades of blue that radiated from his locks. He sighed and bit his lip in thought.

"Are you seriously going to get it done?" he asked a small smile on his features and I shrugged and smiled.

"I dunno. I mean you know me I probably won't… but say if I did…" Zexion chuckled. He knew exactly where this was going. He knew I changed my mind too much to actually decide whether I was definitely going to do something or not but I was the type of person who also did things spur of the moment. I'd plan it out for three months and then pass a tattoo shop a year later and just go in and book myself in or something.

"Well you say you wanna keep it hidden and you don't want it on you ass so I'd probably say your hip or thigh would be the best option." I winced and groaned as I lay down on the grass, folding my arms behind my head.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" I asked and Zexion slowly nodded his head.

"More than likely. Its bone and flesh isn't it, but anywhere else would be on show if you went swimming or something." I groaned and shook my head.

"I don't want it to hurt…" I groaned and Zexion only laughed and ran a hand through his silky looking hair.

"You can't have it all ways Roxas. Those are the only places I can think of unless you have it in some real bizarre place like the inside of your mouth or some shit." I winced and shook my head.

"Fuck that. I don't do well with seeing blood yet alone tasting it." Zexion smiled and ruffled my hair as he stood up.

"Well I better get going, I told Demyx I'd meet him at the library to help him revise for some test he has after the holidays." I smiled as I stood up and dusted myself down, trying to rid myself of the grass and leaves that were suddenly attracted to me.

"He's so into you." I teased and Zexion cocked an eyebrow.

"Like you're so into Axel?" he teased back and I pointed to him and smiled.

"Not fair, at least I _admit_ to being into Axel." Zexion rolled his eyes as he adjusted the strap of his backpack so it sat more comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yeah only to me though. And at least Demy isn't crazy enough to go and get a tattoo or something just because I think it looks good." I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Bite me." Zexion winced slightly.

"No thanks. Oh, by the way, what are you getting done? I mean if you do get it done?" I smiled and shook my head, pulling a small face and shrugged.

"Dunno yet I haven't decided." Zexion laughed.

"I'm going before I say something inappropriate and sarcastic. See you round Roxas." He headed off in the direction of the library and I gave a weak wave smiling to myself. Obviously by this point I knew exactly what I wanted tattooed, but no fucking way was I planning on telling Zexion, I would never live it down…

I felt a vibrating in my pocket and pulled out my phone, sliding it up and reading the text message from Axel.

_**You better be on your way round!! X**_

I smiled and closed my phone, slipping it back into my pocket and headed over to his house. Granted I had arranged to meet up with him at some point today and it was already four o clock, but knowing Axel he would probably convince me to stay over the night. Which I had no quarrels at all with; I liked it at Axel's house. He had this spare mattress under his bed which he pulled out for me along with countless pillows and a duvet etc to make sure I was comfortable and warm enough and the mattress was so comfortable! I don't know why he didn't use the mattress I slept on for his bed as he was always complaining about his mattress. But apparently the one I slept on squeaked… needless to say I never asked him about it since.

Axel opened the door to me and smiled, nodding for me to follow him inside and I did, closing the door behind me and kicking off my shoes. Things hadn't changed between us in the slightest; I still went round to his house to play on games with him or watch some movie that we had both wanted to see for ages. I still slept over and he sometimes slept round mine and we ordered food and played around with each other. Those were the best times, when we got involved in some sort of play fight or winding each other up or something.

He usually won but it was still a good time, and if I won then he wouldn't let it go for like days.

"Guess what I got that you want?" he teased, holding something behind his back and looking at me with an insanely happy face. I smiled and shrugged, spreading my arms.

"Surprise me." And he did. He held out the brand new Guitar Hero game that I had been trying to save for since last week. I only had to get about another fifty munny and I would have had enough. But this bastard just _had_ to get it before me. My jaw dropped and my eyes opened wide and he waved it around.

"Wanna put it on?" I scoffed and frowned.

"Hell yes!" he smiled and began setting up the Playstation and then handed me the guitar, much to my surprise.

"You can have first go, I'll let ya." I smiled gratefully and took the guitar as he sat down beside me and we began to play. I had a few turns and then gave it to Axel and then after he had his go, we set up another guitar and went on pro-face off. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful and I ended up staying real late and getting a phone call from my dad at about midnight. I paused the game and Axel pouted.

"I'm gonna miss that note now!" he whined as I fumbled around in my pockets for my mobile.

"Someone's calling me gimme a minute." Axel sighed and took a drink of orange juice and I answered the call from my dad. Needless to say he was a little bit worried about me but when I told him I was with Axel he calmed down and told me he'd see me in the morning. Axel chuckled.

"You're old man's alright you know." I nodded my head and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah I know. He aint all bad." We continued to play until the early hours of the morning and then we both decided to call it a night. We headed up to Axel's bedroom and he pulled out the duvet and mattress and chucked me several pillows from off his bed.

"I think you still have a pair of pyjamas from when you stayed over the other week. Don't worry I got them washed and whatever for you." He pointed to a drawer and I smiled and thanked him and fished out my night clothes. Axel headed into the bathroom first and emerged ready for bed and I swear to god I heard my breathing hitch and felt my heart stop beating. Axel was only wearing a loose pair of bottoms. Where was his top? I had no fucking idea but my eyes were enjoying the view. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled softly at me before jumping on his bed.

"Bathrooms free." I swallowed down the lump in my throat and forced a small smile.

"Thanks." I replied, quickly heading into the bathroom and locking the door. _Fuck. Me. _My heart was racing and my body was growing warm and my god how the hell was I meant to sleep next to him without wanting to jump in bed with him? I seriously didn't know. Had he noticed how weird I was acting? Does he know I like him? He must do… but he can't…

I brushed my teeth and had a wash, getting myself dressed for bed and then headed back to the bedroom, closing the door and slipping into my own little bed. Axel leaned over his bed and smiled at me.

"Night Roxie." He winked playfully and then turned over and I smiled to myself. Same old Axel.

"Night Ax."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the end I decided to take Zexion's advice and decided I wanted my tattoo done on my hip. I had seen quite a few pictures of people who had had similar tattoos on their hip and found that it looked really cool and I thought it would probably be a pretty safe option. It was out of sight most of the time because my jeans never rode below my hips and I rarely went swimming, only with friends. If I was a girl it would be even easier to avoid going swimming with parents because I could just pretend that I was on a period or some shit… but as the ground lay, I was a guy, and guys don't have periods… as far as I'm aware of…

By the third week of the six weeks holidays, I had decided on what I wanted a tattoo of and where I wanted to get a tattoo. Now the only problem was, getting booked in and soon. School was going to start soon and I didn't fancy the idea of getting it done while I was in school… bunking off wasn't really my thing. I called up the same guy who had let me watch him tattooing some guy and he answered immediately.

"Spike's tattoo parlour can I help?" I swallowed thickly as I heard someone being tattooed in the background. The buzzing of the needles and the amiable talking in the background made me feel sick.

"Erm hey I came in a few weeks ago to watch someone get a tattoo, I was wondering when you could book me in?" the man silenced for a moment and then sighed softly as I heard the sound of paper rustling.

"Erm let me see… I'm free… Next Friday. Do you wanna come in and show me your design so I can get the sizing and everything right?" I nodded my head and then realised he couldn't see me nodding so cleared my throat.

"Yeah sure, I'll be down in ten minutes." I hung up quickly and took my sheet of paper with my tattoo on it and stuffed it into my pocket. When the tattoo parlour came into sight I got nervous. Never had a big white wooden door with glass panels looked so scary, never had the smell of cleanser nearly made me throw up so much… never had the sound of needles piercing skin made me squirm so much in all my life. The tattoo parlour was white with light coloured laminated flooring and Spike's designs were framed on the wall, countless designs along with a few black folders that were scattered in the waiting room on top of a coffee table where people were looking through them to find something they liked.

I knocked on the familiar room and Spike answered, smiling down at me with pearl like teeth and deep brown eyes.

"Hey, come on in. So have you got a picture." I nodded and handed him the piece of paper. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Very nice, where were you thinking of getting it done." Spike closed the door and I placed a hand to my hip.

"I was thinking my hip, I wanna keep it out of sight and everything from my friends until I wanna show them and whatever…" Spike pressed his lips together and bit his lip.

"Erm, do me a favour, lie down on the chair there and lower your jeans a bit, I'm just gonna check something." He went over to a desk with countless pieces of papers and inks and I did as he wanted. He came over and pressed one to my hip and smiled sadly.

"Ah, that's a problem, if you want it tattooed here, then it's gonna be real hard to see what it says… see? I'll have to shrink it down and it'll look more like a blur." I looked and realised he was right, I hadn't thought this through very well at all.

"But, what I can do for you is have it start on your hip here, and then curve round so it goes on your thigh and finishes here. That way people will be able to read it better and it'll look good too." I frowned slightly and sighed. I really didn't want a tattoo on my thigh; I had been told that that really hurts, like more than your hip.

"Wont it look stupid?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head.

"Let me show you what I mean." He headed over to a computer and I followed him, pulling my jeans up some more and he showed me some work he had done very similar for people who wanted longer words or even song lyrics. It actually looked really cool and I was impressed.

"See? Personally I think that would be better for you, you have the frame." I smiled and nodded my head.

"OK, sure." Spike smiled at me happily.

"Good! I'll book you in, it'll take about three and a half hours so bring some water and a book or something incase you get bored and be here Friday at eleven." I nodded my head as he scribbled my name down in a big red diary and I left the tattoo shop, adrenaline pumping. I couldn't believe I had actually gotten myself booked in to have a tattoo. Now I was really excited, aside from the fact I was kinda shaking from nerves too. Now all I had to do was make sure that I turned up and didn't chicken out. _No way, no turning back now I've got it booked in and I'm gonna follow through damn it! _

I kept my idea hush-hush from everyone, including Zexion and Axel. Obviously I didn't want Axel to know for the reasons earlier, and Zexion would want to know what I wanted tattooed… and I just didn't feel up to that conversation. It was a bit… different from what I'd generally have. I mean if people thought I would ever get a tattoo then they would probably say that I'd have something small and simple. Something not like what I was going to have.

I stayed round Axel's house the night before having my tattoo and the thought that within another twelve hours, I would be getting a tattoo. I was excited but also scared shitless. I mean I really was petrified of needles, this one time I had to have a blood test done and I nearly hit the doctor. Then another time I had to have an injection at school and I passed out. Like literally passed out in the doctors arms. Embarrassing didn't even begin to describe how I felt about that one, and from then on whenever I knew an injection was coming up, I'd just skip school or fake an illness so I didn't have to have it.

I sighed and focused my attention on the movie Axel and I were watching. I was lying with my head in his lap as usual and Axel's hand was casually running through my hair as we watched the movie together. I had spent the last two days round Axel's and the more time I spent with him, and the more I thought about the tattoo and whether he would actually like me for it, the more I realised I liked him. Like, really liked him. I noticed everything about him, the way that when he thought about something really important, he chewed on his bottom lip. The way that when he was thinking something he really shouldn't, he ran a hand through his hair, smiled and looked away, shaking his head a little bit and his eyes adopted a mischievous glimmer.

It was driving me insane, everything about him was just so attractive to me and I was finding it harder and harder everyday to keep my eyes off him.

"Are you OK Rox?" I blinked and looked up at him.

"Hm?" he smiled softly and brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of my face.

"You don't seem yourself tonight. Something on your mind?" _yes, you… and tomorrow…_ I smiled and shrugged slightly.

"Just thinking about the holidays and assignments and stuff. I really need to make a start on a few of them." Axel winced.

"Nooo, don't mention school or anything like that to me… it's the holidays, please don't swear at me." He groaned, rubbing his face and I smiled and nudged him playfully.

"Shut up you drama queen." Axel chuckled and let his hands rest back to their original positions and nothing more was really said. But I felt terrible for lying to him. Axel was my best friend and he was worried about me but I knew I had to lie to him for a while. It was in both of our best interests.

I sighed and smiled softly as Axel's hands massaged my head affectionately and closed my eyes. If I didn't know Axel better, and didn't know how close we were, I'd have thought that he liked me back or something. Because he really was always so nice and caring towards me. But I knew I couldn't fool myself like that, I knew that mine and Axel's relationship was strictly a best friend kind and I really didn't mind that… most of the time. I felt my eyes grow heavy and let myself drift into a deep sleep on Axel's lap.

I only woke up when I felt my back softly hit something cool and cushiony. I groaned and stirred in my sleep cracking my eyes open and came face to face with Axel. I swear to god I stopped breathing. The room was dark and I would tell you what room we were in, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. Axel backed up and smiled.

"You are surprisingly light you know that?" he whispered and then moved to his wardrobe. It was then I sat up and realised I was lying on his bed. He'd carried me up to his room? I frowned a little as Axel sorted out our clothes and threw them at me and I caught them.

"You should have woken me up." I grumbled, voice rough from sleep. Axel smiled and chuckled as he pulled out my mattress and sorted out my bed for me.

"Aww but you looked so cute sleeping like that. Come on get dressed." I nodded my head and Axel headed into the bathroom. I drowsily pulled off my clothes and slipped into my pyjamas and then crawled into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and sighing softly. The pillows smelt of Axel and it was such a comforting and distinguished smell. I can't even begin to describe it, it was just Axel's scent and it was lovely.

Axel came back in without his shirt and I felt myself sink further into my bed. Axel only smiled and bounded across the bedroom and landed in his bed. He turned the lights off and winked at me playfully.

"Night babe." I blinked and froze for a moment and looked at Axel. His eyes were closed already and he was probably half asleep by now. Axel was the type of person who didn't go to bed until he was really tired, and then he just died. I licked my lips and closed my eyes.

"Night Axel." _babe? Why did he… no never mind, this was Axel he could call anyone whatever he wanted._ I tried to not think about it and fell straight back asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning was a hot one. My alarm went off at ten and I groaned and turned it off. Axel groaned and opened his eyes, turning on his side and glared down at me.

"What ungodly hour did you set your alarm for?" he growled and I chuckled and sat up, rubbing my eyes and climbing out of bed.

"Ten. Go back to sleep, I need to go." Axel frowned and blinked, groaning and rolling onto his back and stretching making the sheets fall a little lower and reveal more of his body. I quickly turned away and grabbed my clothes. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I hadn't seen Axel's body before, I had… just not recently… not since realising that I liked him anyway and I didn't trust myself to not blatantly check him out. I left and headed into the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth and hair. I was troubled. The excitement that I was actually going to get a tattoo was getting too much for me and I was getting restless. But at the same time, I was still so nervous.

_I'll be OK when I get there… I'm just nervous… _

I took a deep breath and then walked back into Axel's bedroom, folding up my pyjamas and placing them in one of his drawers. Axel sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where you going?" he asked tiredly and I smiled and swallowed hard, trying to think of a decent enough lie to tell him and feeling terrible that I had to lie to him. But this was Axel and I knew him well enough to know how he would react if I told him the truth.

"I just got some things I need to get sorted today is all." Axel looked at me sceptically and I felt myself grow tense. _Shit, he's not buying it… fuck! _

"M'kay. You want me to walk you home?" I glanced at the alarm clock that was rarely used by Axel's bed and bit my lip. It was already twenty past ten and I wanted to get to the parlour early, just incase…

Axel raised an eyebrow and a playful smile formed on his lips.

"Got somewhere important to be Roxie?" he teased and I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah I'm OK, you stay here get your beauty sleep. God knows you need it." Axel only flipped me off and chuckled nodding his head.

"OK. See you soon then Roxie." I nodded my head and gave a small wave before leaving the bedroom and closing the door quietly, leaving the house and walking briskly in the direction of the tattoo parlour, grabbing a small bite to eat on the way and two bottles of water. I had a feeling I might need them to try and settle my stomach if I really was going to do this.

I opened the door and the overpowering scent of cleanliness was a shock to my system. The place hadn't changed, not that I had expected it to and I felt like I had swallowed a bowling ball for breakfast. My heart was slowly speeding up and I was growing uncertain of myself… and I still had fifteen minutes to wait.

I took a seat in the waiting area on one of the black leather sofas and picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table. As to be expected it was a tattooing magazine and as I flicked through, trying to calm myself down, I came across several pictures of people whose tattoos had gone wrong and it did _nothing_ to calm me down. I felt sick with anticipation and nerves and when I heard the faint buzzing of the needles in the next room I swear to god I nearly passed out.

"Are you OK? You look a little pale?" my head snapped to the side and I looked at a skinny petite blonde girl who was sitting beside me. I blinked and gave a faint smile.

"Yeah…" I lied. She smiled kindly at me and nodded her head.

"This your first tattoo?" she asked and I chuckled and nodded my head, playing with my hands as time ticked by loudly.

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed and shrugged. She reached to the hem of her shirt and lifted it slightly, revealing her stomach with a fresh tattoo of a colourful butterfly there. I smiled and she smiled back.

"I just got this done. I was really nervous too but it's not that bad. I think really it's just the thought of something sharp and pointy going into your skin and everything. But injection needles are different and thicker than tattooing needles so they hurt more." I blinked and nodded my head.

"Is it your first tattoo?" I asked and she nodded and let her top fall back down, covering her new beautiful scar.

"M-hm. Trust me you'll be fine." She patted my knee reassuringly and I smiled and nodded my head, feeling a little bit better. If a _girl _could get a tattoo and not cry I'm sure I could too…

Spike entered the room and smiled warmly at me.

"Ready Roxas?" I swallowed thickly, that fear coming straight back to me but nodded uncertainly at him. I stood up and sighed quickly and the girl stood up and patted my shoulder.

"Good luck." She whispered and she turned and walked out of the shop. Spike led me to the tattooing room and clapped his hands.

"OK so I got some different sizes of what you want and everything so you can tell me which one looks the best and then I'll outline it on your skin, you can check it and make sure it looks good and then we can get started." I nodded my head and he smiled and picked up the pieces of paper with my tattoo print on them.

They were all exactly the same, just different sizes and different twists and curves and as he explained it to me and how each one would look, flicking through his photo album of the tattoos he had done to give me a clearer picture, the realisation that this was really happening dawned on me like judgement day.

I was going to have to live with this forever. It wasn't something that I could just take out like a piercing and leave a small scar, this would be there until I was sixty, when my skin got old and wrinkly and I wondered what it would look like then. If I decided I didn't want it in three years, then there was practically nothing I could do about it. I hadn't even thought about any of that. I wondered if Axel would care about whether he would be able to get a job if his tattooing career didn't work out because of the tattoos on his face. He wouldn't be able to get an office job that would be for damn sure.

It was like I was getting married to a damn tattoo! It would be with me for life no matter how much I hated it… and I was only seventeen… I was technically underage for a tattoo and was still pretty immature and made stupid decisions. Even though Axel was older than me and I was more mature than him. Did I really want to do this? Oh my god…

"You OK kid?" I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head. I steadied my breathing and looked at the tattoos again before pointing to the one I wanted. I was doing this and I wasn't going to talk myself out of it. Even if it didn't affect Axel, at least it would help me get over my fear of needles… hopefully. It sounded stupid to me but I really wanted Axel to think a bit more of me for getting it done, even if he didn't find me attractive or like me like how I did him, just a bit of credit or something would be nice.

Spike picked up the tattoo and nodded.

"Good choice, now don't take this the wrong way or anything but drop you trousers and lie over there." I smiled and rolled my eyes as he headed over to the table and started to get his instruments ready. I did as he asked me, lowering my jeans so he could get to my hip and lay back, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Spike chuckled.

"Don't look so nervous Roxas, its really not that bad. It's mostly just uncomfortable, just relax and you'll be fine. The only part that might be a little sore if when we move to your thigh but hopefully you can take it." _great! Thanks Spike._

"OK lower your boxers a bit and I'll work on your hip first and curve it round to your thigh. Unless you wanna sheet to hide your modesty and just strip off." My eyes widened at the idea.

"You're OK thanks." I replied with a smile and he nodded.

"OK." He sat down beside me and cleaned the areas he was going to be working on and shaved the same area. He placed the print perfectly where I wanted it and wiped over it, making the ink stay on my skin and patted me dry.

"Alright, check that out." I stood up and he fiddled with his needles and the inks while I looked at it. The print alone looked really good and when I raised my boxers to where my jeans would usually be, it was hidden nicely. I smiled and nodded.

"Looks fine." Spike smiled and I hopped back on the chair, lying down and swallowing hard.

"Good. What colour you want?" I thought for a moment, biting my bottom lip as he got out a few wipes and sanitizer looking bottles.

"Black."

"Black or jet black, the jet black is more expensive but it won't go grey after a few years." _Years… there was that word again. _I fought down the urge to back out last moment and nodded my head.

"Jet black then." Spike nodded his head and placed the gun which held the needles in the ink and pressed the trigger, making the gun buzz. He sat back down and lowered my boxers just enough so he could access the areas easily and did so without making me feel uncomfortable and then looked back at me.

"Now or never, you sure you're ready?" I played all my recent thoughts back in my head and gave a sturdy nod, I lay my head back and bracing myself for the pain as I stared sadly at the ceiling. I felt sick again all of a sudden and pain that was sure to come.

I heard the buzzing and felt sick again and then I felt it… the needles penetrating my skin and leaving ink just below.

Weirdest thing was it wasn't anywhere near as painful as I thought it was going to be. It was more like a scratch, like if you drag a needle across your skin enough to feel the sharp sensation but not enough to draw blood. Like someone was poking you really, really fast in the same part with a nail but not hard, not hard enough to hurt anyway. Like a very slight burning sensation… it was so hard to explain but it wasn't painful as such… it kinda was, but not a lot… it was a weird feeling.

But the noise… the noise of the gun was enough to drive me insane. I pushed all thoughts to the back of my head and just focused on anything but what was going on. I was thinking about school, Axel, college, dinner… anything to keep my mind off what I was really doing.

After about ten minutes of silence, Spike started to talk to me and just made really idle and basic chat with me to help pass the time for both of us. I actually found out a lot about him, apparently he liked to take on apprentices and teach them how to tattoo and was even thinking of opening up a few business' and giving his favourite and more talented apprentices jobs there. Then they could work up the ladder and pretty soon own the place themselves. He had loads of qualifications but just enjoyed tattooing the most.

I told him about Axel and he seemed pretty interested in him, he even said that once he was qualified Axel could give him a call and maybe they could go into a partnership and do tattooing and body piercing, as Axel was studying body piercing and Spike had no experience with body piercings.

I even got brave and decided to look at what Spike was doing to my body, even though it was a bit of a bad idea. As soon as I saw the blood, the tattooing started to hurt. I quickly turned my head back to the ceiling and told myself I wasn't really bleeding and it wasn't hurting… and that just seemed to make it worse. I wasn't bleeding badly, but enough for my brain to know that it should hurt and that was all it took.

As he moved further onto my thigh where my skin was more sensitive, it got even worse. It started to really hurt and I bit my lip hard and closed my eyes together tightly, wincing a little. Spike chuckled.

"Don't worry Roxas it'll be over soon. You were brave getting something like this done for a first tattoo, just try and stand it a little longer. I mean we could always so it in sessions…"

"No… just, I wanna get it over with." Spike chuckled and continued his work, wiping at my skin every so often to wipe away blood and excess ink so he could actually see what he was doing. Having my thigh tattooed was a _bad_ idea! It fucking hurt a lot, more than what it did when he started tattooing on my hip, this really did feel like someone was pinching you really hard, with their nails or something or maybe even glass slicing across your skin. It hurt quite a bit.

But I endured it. I took the whole three hours of needle stabbing and two hours of pain and I had it done. When it was done, Spike bandaged me up as best as he could and smiled, patting my shoulder.

"There we are, you're all done. Congrats on getting your first tattoo." I sat up, wincing a little as my joints popped and my muscles got used to working again and Spike headed over to his cabinet and pulled out a small pot.

"As it was your first tattoo, I'll give you this for a fiver, usually I charge thirteen for it but your tattoo was quite expensive and it was your first time. You need to put this on the entire tattoo every two to four hours. It'll stop it from scabbing as bad and keep it clean and make sure the colour doesn't fade." I pulled up my jeans and stood up, pulling my wallet out and nodding my head. I was buzzing, I felt like I could still feel the tattoo being done and it was actually starting to hurt a bit more now, more like a sore feeling and tender feeling, but I was so happy and excited to see it!

"Sure, how much do I owe you?" Spike went over to the computer and typed in some figures and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Call it two fifty including the cream; you got a discount of fifty five quid. As long as you don't forget to mention me to all your friends and tell that Axel friend of yours I'm interested in hiring him." He pointed at me accusingly and smiled and I pulled out the money and gave it to him taking the cream and shoving it in my bag.

"OK, don't ever use Vaseline or anything like that, that tub should be enough to last you eight weeks but if not come and see me and I'll get you some more, make sure you clean it regularly with salt water, just put some in your bath and wipe it over but don't use soap…" I smiled and nodded.

"Spike its good, I have a friend who knows how to look after tattoos and I've read some stuff online too." Spike nodded his head and smiled holding out his hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure doing business with you Roxas." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Spike, I'll be sure to tell Axel all about you, and all my other friends too." And with that we said our goodbyes and I headed home. After a couple of hours I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door, discarding my jeans and slowly and carefully taking off the bandage. There was quite a bit of blood on it along with some ink that Spike had missed and my tattoo looked messy so I headed into the bathroom and ran a bath, adding in a heap of salt just for good measure. I was really scared to touch it as it was still sore but cleaned it as best as I could before washing the rest of my body down and getting out of the bath, patting my body down and slipping into a pair of loose pyjama bottoms.

When I got back to my bedroom, I bolted the door and tugged at the waistline of my trousers, revealing my tattoo and looked at it in the mirror. Now I was able to see it properly, I think it was safe to say I fucking, loved it. It was by far the best idea I had ever had. The writing was done perfectly and it was a decent size, big enough to read from quite a distance… probably about an inch high maybe a little less and it curved perfectly so it didn't look messed up and jagged.

It was certainly worth the fear and pain I went through, at least I could actually say I had had a tattoo and had faced my fear of needles… even though I couldn't say that I was fully _over_ my fear. I applied the cream and climbed into bed, making sure I didn't lie on my side and over the next few weeks I took a great amount of care with my tattoo. I applied the cream every few hours and cleaned it as and when I needed to and always poured a load of salt into my bath just to make sure it didn't get infected.

One thing that really pissed me off though, was my jeans. All my jeans were tight fitted jeans and I couldn't wear them because the material often chaffed and aggravated and sometimes hurt my tattoo, like if a scab got caught or something. So that meant I had to result in wearing loose jeans and I hated them, I was constantly pulling them up. But at least they didn't aggravate me or stick to my tattoo or anything. Even my friends had noticed I wasn't wearing my usual attire and had commented on it a few times, especially Axel.

"You're wearing different jeans." He stated when I first went round to see him. I only cocked an eyebrow.

"Well observed, so are you." I teased. He asked me about it but I just told him I fancied a change and that was pretty much the end of the conversation. It felt good knowing something that Axel didn't for a change, I had my own little secret that nobody knew about and it was great. It was practically impossible to wipe the smile off my face for three or four weeks solid. I even seemed a little more confident in myself and Zexion had commented on it a few times.

"What's gotten into you lately, you seem… different? Good different but still… different." I just shrugged and smiled running a hand through my hair and quickly changed the topic of conversation. I didn't want anybody to know about my tattoo, especially not yet, I hadn't even gotten used to it myself yet.

The cream Spike had given me helped my tattoo heal perfectly. The very few scabs that formed seemed to soften and fall off in days and the colour was still jet black and hadn't faded and there were no bits missing. It hadn't caused me any trouble at all and when I looked at it when it was fully healed, I decided that I fucking loved it. It just looked so damn good! Definitely the best idea I had ever had.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the six weeks holidays flew by and Axel and I had a great time together. We went to Star City Complex, went to the beach and did a whole lot of skating once my tattoo could handle the bumps I was inevitably going to get. School started and things just settled into a routine all over again. I still hadn't told anyone about my tattoo, I was too nervous to tell anyone now. Plus it wasn't something that was playing on my mind a lot anymore. It was healed up and I didn't need to worry about it anymore, it was just there… like a birthmark or some shit. Plus it was old news to me; I had had it for about seven weeks now.

I was sleeping round Axel's again and we were watching a movie, my head in his lap and his hand running through my hair. Things hadn't changed at all between them but I was kinda OK with that. I liked the special friendship Axel and I had, it was different and unique and even though I thought he was super sexy, I loved him because he was my best friend. And he was perfect at being just that.

I sighed contently as the credits rolled up the screen and Axel sighed and stretched, groaning softly. I smiled and sat up, pushing myself off the couch and scratching my head. Axel looked up at me, wondering what I was doing.

"I'm running to the toilet, put on another movie." I said playfully as I tapped his knee and walked past him. He smiled and sat forward.

"Did you bring any with you?" he asked and I opened the door and nodded my head.

"Yeah they're in my bag." I pointed over to my blue rucksack and he nodded and reached for it. I headed upstairs to use the toilet and when I came back downstairs I noticed Axel looking at something small in his hand, a mischievous and slightly disbelieving smile on his face. I smiled as I closed the door, thinking he had probably received a funny text from Demyx or something.

"Spike's Tattoo Cream…" Axel read, cocking an eyebrow as he read. I froze and my face dropped and my blood ran cold. _Fuck!! I thought I'd thrown that away weeks ago!! _I started to panic and I must have looked like I was guilty as shit but I couldn't do anything about it. _Axel knows… not fucking good. _And that was all that continued to run through my head. Axel turned to look at me, smile still present as he toyed with the tub in his hand and I realised I hadn't just misheard him, he had actually found my cream.

"You gotta tattoo?" he asked.

"No." I replied, obviously far too quickly. I might as well have just pulled out a big neon sign that read 'Guilty' all across it for him. I internally cursed at myself for being so quick to reply and not just acting cool and collected. Instead, I was freaking out like a six year old who had just broke its mothers china antique.

Axel tilted his head to the side and smiled even more, pouting slightly at me and his eyes glistening with obvious amusement. He was teasing me and I knew it, but in his own way he was being serious. This was how it always started; we'd tease each other and then end up play fighting or some thing.

"Aww is Roxy in denial?" I sighed and gave him my best serious look while smiling at him slightly at the same time… which I don't think actually is possible but I was willing to try anything at the moment!

"I don't have a tattoo…." I told him calmly and Axel cocked his eyebrow and nodded slightly.

"Then why do you have this in your bag and why is it nearly empty?" now I was fucked. I hated lying to Axel, mostly because I fucking suck at it. I just feel bad for lying to him, Axel was my best friend and I knew he'd be happy and probably more excited about it than I was but still… it was Axel.

"Erm… because I just… erm… I picked it up for… Riku?" I sounded uncertain of it myself and Axel smiled and sighed, dropping the cream onto the coffee table and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back in a casual manner and his grin just seemed to keep fucking growing.

"Riku's had a tattoo?" he questioned, his voice telling me that he was fucking with me and didn't buy it for a moment. I froze and Axel picked up his phone and started to browse through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I took a few steps closer to him, trying to get myself to relax and convince myself that he was going to drop it. Even though I fucking knew Axel better.

"Going to ask Riku why I wasn't invited to watch him get his first tattoo." I froze and my eyes snapped open.

"No don't!!" I shouted, reaching for his phone and he pulled his hand away and smiled up at me, sheltering his phone with his other hand as if I would injure it in someway. He raised his eyebrows at me, smile ever fucking present and I knew then I had just blown my own cover.

"And why on earth not?" he teased and I swallowed and sighed. What really could I say to that? I don't quite think 'because he hasn't really had one' or 'I don't want anyone to know' would work for Axel. His expression was soft and serious when I looked back at him and he gave me a kind smile, the kind that always made my heart melt because he never seemed to smile at anyone else like that. But that was probably just my imagination, or wishful thinking.

"You always sucked at lying to me Roxas." I smiled knowing it was true and bit my lip. That must have been all the confirmation Axel needed because his jaw dropped and his eyes brightened considerably. There was no point in lying to him anyway, I didn't really want to and he was bound to find out sooner or later.

"Oh my god you got a tattoo!" he exclaimed, putting his phone down. I smiled and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly and then giving it a quick rub.

"Kinda." I replied sheepishly.

"Kinda nothing where is it let me see?" my eyes widened at the thought, I really hadn't thought this through very well. What was the point of me getting a tattoo that I didn't want anybody to see, and really I didn't.

"What? No!" I shrieked and Axel's face screwed up slightly in distaste.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, slightly scandalised and then his gaze changed altogether and he gave me an incredibly sexy smile and his voice dropped a little.

"You've seen all mine." He purred, winking playfully and I swear to god I could have jumped him… but I refrained, ten points for me. It did take me a moment to recompose myself enough to actually reply to him though.

"Axel no. OK fine I had a tattoo I've been planning to have one for a while but you are not seeing it." Axel cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Planning it? Why didn't you ask me to come? Can you tell me what it is? Give me a clue." I smiled at all the questions Axel was throwing at me. I knew he would be excited, I mean sure he's studying tattoos so it helps that he likes them and everything but still, he was like a kid in a candy shop.

"I didn't ask you because it's meant to be a secret. I forgot to take that stuff out of my bag…" I tried to justify myself but Axel cut me off, smiling at me with a small something in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Oh and here I was thinking you'd planted it." he teased and my face grew stern. He chuckled.

"No Axel." I replied blandly and he shrugged and indicated over to me.

"Well come on then what is it?" he asked curiously and I actually thought about telling him before lowering my head and shaking it, avoiding eye contact with him.

"It's… nothing…" I replied. It was weird how confident I had been since getting my tattoo up until this point. Axel made me feel nervous again and I knew it wasn't because I was scared of him; I just liked him and wanted to impress him. That's what it was and no matter how much I told myself to just relax and forget it, it was pretty hard to forget about someone you liked when you spent so much time with them.

"No this is definitely something oh come on Roxy don't be a stiff, at least gimme a clue." I thought for a moment and then smiled a little. Maybe one clue wouldn't hurt.

"Chocolate." I replied, smiling at him. Axel frowned and blinked, face screwing up slightly at the cryptic clue I had given him.

"Chocolate?" he exclaimed. I nodded and bit my lip, heading into the kitchen and smiling, leaving Axel to think about what the fuck I had meant. _He will never get it, not in a million years._ I grabbed us both a drink from the fridge and then sat back down beside Axel, who was still staring off into space with a look of confusion and thought on his face. He was even biting his bottom lip. I smiled and handed him his drink.

"Chocolate?" he asked, taking the drink and looking at me and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god! Yes, chocolate now stop going on about it."

"I wanna know what it is. Come on Rox we share everything." He whined and tilted his head back to look at me sideways.

"Nope, this is my secret." I replied. Axel smiled slyly, eyes looking even slightly evil with his smile.

"We don't have secrets Roxas." He said, and I couldn't help but think about how hot he sounded. His voice had changed and it sounded almost dangerous. It was fucking hot.

"Now we do." I smirked and Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"Right you asked for it." and with that he turned to me and grabbed me. Before I even knew what was going on he had pulled me onto his lap. To say that this was new would be a slight understatement and I was caught completely off guard even though Axel didn't seem at all affected.

"Axel! What are you doing?!" I asked, voice rising in surprise at my best friends actions. He only shrugged.

"You won't tell me what it is, I'm going to have to find out for myself." he told me matter of factly, avoiding eye contact with me. I smiled and folded my arms.

"Axel you will never guess where it is." Axel looked at me, his face changed. He smiled and hit my waist gently.

"Oh my god you got one on your ass! Don't think I won't check." And he went for my belt. I jumped and smacked his hand away, laughing at him.

"Hey hands off! Don't touch what you can't afford." I teased and Axel cocked an eyebrow and smiled at me. I had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

"Can't afford huh? I'm sure I can afford you babe, you may be expensive but you're not priceless." My jaw dropped at his statement and I hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up and let me go."

"Not until I've found your tattoo." He told me and then proceeded to check both of my arms. I let him just for the entertainment. There was no way Axel would find out where my tattoo was, even if he stripped me down to my boxers he wouldn't be able to see it… not that I would let him go that far. He hummed to himself as his eyes roamed over my body, trying to figure out where I would get a tattoo. In all fairness, everyone knew I was petrified of needles so no one would ever expect me to get one done, yet alone guess what I would have done and where.

"Where would my little Roxas get a tattoo? I still can't get over the fact that you actually got one but still." He let his hands drop onto my thigh as he spoke to himself and I smiled and shrugged. Axel sighed, his eyes settling on my stomach and I felt butterflies kick start there as if by his will or something. He smacked my thighs gently and then pushed me up and off his lap so I was standing and stood up before circling me. I rolled my eyes.

"You really think I won't find it?" he asked and I chuckled.

"I know you won't find it Axel." I replied, not even bothering to turn around and face him. I felt him move closer to me from behind and he hummed quietly. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and he began to lift it slowly. I froze, my body practically burning up from the simple gesture and then I found my tongue again and grabbed his hands, moving away and chuckling, trying to hide the fact that a million and one wrong and bad thoughts just ran through my head.

"Hey hell no!" I said, smiling at him as I turned to face him and pointed. Axel smirked.

"I told you I'd find it Rox, even if I have to strip you naked to find it I will find it. And why don't you want me to take your shirt off?" the statement of the fact that he would strip me naked to find it stuck in my mind more than the actual question and I shook my head slightly to rid my mind of all wrongness it was currently thinking and tried to focus on what was going on and being said. This was a very tricky situation I had placed myself in.

"Because…"

"It's on your back isn't it?" he said once he realised I didn't actually have an excuse.

"No, it isn't." I replied.

"Well then let me take your top off." I smiled then and shook my head, tilting my head to the side. Axel moved closer to me and I gripped the top of his arm gently to keep him from getting any closer and trying to strip me down again.

"This is just some excuse to get me in my boxers isn't it?" I teased and Axel smiled at me. That fucking hot smile again, this time I was pretty sure I had never seen that look in his eyes before and it made my stomach do flips.

"As tempting as that sounds no." he replied, voice lower than earlier and he reached for my shirt again slowly. I gripped his wrists and glared at him slightly, although I was still smiling at him.

"Perv." I teased and Axel raised his eyebrows once as he hooked his fingers under the hem of my shirt, his fingers scarcely brushing past my skin and almost making me shiver as he gently gripped the material. I felt myself go weak against him and I knew I didn't have the strength to pull away from him again.

"Bitch." He replied voice quiet and low and without any further notice Axel was pulling my top off again. I released his wrists and held my hands up and he slipped the material off and let his eyes roam over my chest and stomach. Then he moved to round my back and checked my back over, he stood back in front of me and frowned slightly, clearly a little confused. That was a fucking tense moment. Well for me it was at least, I don't know what it was but something felt… different. I shivered and took in a quick hiss of air as the cold air abused my body.

"Gimme my shirt I'm cold." I whined, reaching out to Axel who was still holding my shirt in his hands and looking at me with a devious look in his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip and resting his chin in the palm of his hand and then he smiled at me.

"Show me your tattoo and I'll give you your shirt."

"No!" I told him and he shrugged casually and waved the material around.

"Then no shirt." I growled and rolled my eyes and Axel smirked. I went to grab my shirt but Axel pulled it away so I went for it again. After failing for the second time I sighed angrily and grabbed him, pushing him on the sofa and moving to straddle his hips, still reaching for my shirt. Axel cocked an eyebrow and smiled playfully.

"Ooh, easy tiger. Jeez Rox and you said I wanted in _your_ pants." The words caught me off guard and I frowned and tried to fight the growing blush down.

"Shut up moron gimme my damn shirt! I'm cold." I said, pouting slightly. Axel tilted his head to the side and for a fraction of a second it seemed as though he would give me my shirt back. Then he just shook his head.

"No." he stated simply, smiling at me wickedly and moving the shirt out of my reach. I sighed and decided to just give up, Axel was so much taller than me and I wouldn't be able to get it unless it resulted in some sort of injury. I leaned forward, resting my head on his chest just under his chin and wrapped my arms around his body, underneath his back and locking my fingers together, our bodies pressed quite close together from my sitting position on his lap.

"Fine, I'll just steal your body heat." Axel only chuckled and then released a small sigh, wrapping his arms around my back and even pulling me a little closer. The action caught me off guard but it was nice so I didn't complain or mention it.

"Do you really not want me to see your tattoo?" Axel asked. He sounded almost sad about it but I refused to fall for it, he was prone to just say shit like that to get what he wanted.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… I know you…" I replied, struggling to think of a decent enough excuse.

"You think I'll make fun or something?" I remained silent for a moment thinking about it myself. Did I think he would make fun?

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't, I'm actually pretty impressed you had the balls to finally get one even though you hate needles." I silenced for a moment and then spoke up.

"It's not going to work Axel. I'm still not showing you." I told him and Axel chuckled.

"Damn it! I thought it was working!" he exclaimed and I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, shaking my head. I really did know Axel far too well.

"No the guilt trip doesn't work on me anymore. Sorry." Axel sighed and hugged me tighter, resting his chin on my head.

"Guess there's no fooling you huh?" then he moved his head and I felt his finger slide under my face and tilt my head up so I was looking straight at him.

"You're just too smart." He whispered and I swear to fucking god the breath that was in my body left instantly. I held his eye contact for a moment and felt the hand that was on my back, drift to my side, his hand slowly and gently stroking the sensitive flesh there as our eyes locked onto each other. There was no humour in Axel's voice nor his expression, he looked serious and there was something else there too that I knew I hadn't seen before. He looked so sexy and I was sitting on him, topless and his hand that was stroking my waist was making me want to shiver and I just didn't think I could take it.

I swallowed thickly and licked my suddenly dry lip, turning my head and looking away and down, suddenly becoming very interested with a part of the sofa just next to Axel's leg. My face was warm and I knew I was fighting a loosing battle to keep my blush down. How could it be that something simple like just looking at him and the way he says something to me leaves me like this? Like I'm unable to move or look away and unable to breath and think and just fucking function properly.

I didn't have time to think about it, the hand Axel had used to make me look at him cupped my warm cheek and made me look straight back at him. The touch was gentle and his hand was soft and when I looked at him, he moved forward, eyes sliding shut and my own copying as our lips met and he kissed me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It seemed like an eternity that we were just sitting there with our lips against each others and I swear to god I lost track of how long we were really there like that for. My body was burning up and my mind racing, my heart pounding and I was starting to tremble, my breathing was unsteady and I felt weak. _Axel was kissing me… fuck…_

I seriously couldn't get my head around it and I just wanted time to stand still forever. Axel was the first to move. His lips parted slightly and pressed a little bit harder onto mine, not really a noticeable action but all of my senses were heightened at the moment so every move he made, every breath he took and every beat of his heart, I felt. Axel seemed unsure of his actions though which really surprised me, he was always so confident and forward and I realised that Axel was actually kissing me, not just sitting there and taking it so I figured that this would be as good a time as any to take advantage of what I wanted and I began to kiss him back. I moved my lips against his softly and carefully and he kissed me back, this time more sure of himself even though he wasn't being too forceful.

My mind and body where in a complete whir and I sighed softly against him. He stroked my face softly and I reached up, placing a hand over his and wrapping the other one around his waist. I felt Axel's tongue slide over my bottom lip and I carefully parted my lips and pressed closer to him, gasping when his tongue made contact with mine. Axel's hand moved from my face to the back of my neck and the other to my back, giving a small but firm tug, he pulled me closer to him and held me strongly as we kissed.

I moaned at the sudden contact from our bodies and Axel growled softly, growing more and more demanding with our kiss every minute. He pressed harder onto my mouth, his tongue playing with mine and trying to coax me to deepen it with him, his hand massaged my waist and the other held my head gently in place, scratching the back of my neck and making me tremble against him. His whole demeanour was powerful and strong yet the one hand that kept me in place was softly cupping the back of my neck so I could pull away easily at any time. It was like how whole body was screaming and begging at me to continue what we were doing, but still gave me the choice to pull away if I wanted to.

I moved my tongue against Axel's and grew a little bolder with the kiss, battling with the slick muscle in an attempt of dominance but giving in and letting Axel's own tongue have full access to my mouth. Axel's hand moved further around and he locked his whole arm around my body, pulling me even closer to him and the hand that was scratching at my neck moved down and wrapped around my shoulders, squeezing me ever so slightly in a powerful hug. I felt completely weak and vulnerable against him but at the same time felt protected and secure and I just couldn't get my head around the fact that Axel was kissing me.

I latched both arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, running my hands up into his hair and fisting it aggressively and Axel moaned against my lips and pulled away. Immediately I felt my heart sink and my body cooled down. Axel was always so warm and I fought back a shiver as the cold air attacked my body for the second time that night. I was expecting him to push me off him and shout or something, instead his lips fixed onto my neck and he began to kiss my body instead. I bit my lip and shivered against him, fighting the small whimpers that were about to spill from my lips as Axel alternated between deep and feathery kisses, sucking and nipping at my exposed flesh every so often. His whole mouth moved over my body as his hands stroked at my side, fingers curling and uncurling softly against my flesh one after the other and I gasped every single time. My breathing was becoming irregular and my body temperature was sky rocketing again, I slid my hands down from Axel's hair and past his shoulders, blindly finding the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them.

Axel pulled away again and I opened my eyes, turning to look away from him incase he still wanted to shout at me but Axel cupped my face quickly and turned my head, looking into my eyes for a fraction of a second before sealing our lips together again. But in that fraction of a second, I saw the lust in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to push me away. My hands undid all the buttons of his shirt and I slid my hands inside round his waist, relishing in the feelings of his stomach muscles ripple under my touches and moved my hands up his body, over his toned stomach, up his chest and to his shoulders. I pushed his shirt off and then held him closer to me and the skin on skin contact made us both gasp and moan softly.

Axel rubbed softly and almost reassuringly at my sides while his mouth placed soft kisses along my jaw line and down my neck again. The insane feelings that were running through my body and thoughts that were galloping through my mind were driving me crazy. God I wanted him so fucking much and I still had no fucking idea where this had come from! How did we get here again? Fuck it, who cares, I certainly didn't, not while Axel was still kissing and touching me anyway.

Axel suddenly stopped and gripped tighter at my waist and before I even knew what was going on, I was lying on my back on the sofa, Axel lying on top of me and he was kissing me again. Fucking hell was this really happening? I kissed Axel back with equal passion, completely letting go of my inhibitions and just doing what felt right and good. And this felt right and good. Axel smiled against my lips, realising I was now a very eager participant in this pretty heavy make out session and stroked my face softly, humming against my lips.

It was just then I realised something very fucking bad. And that was the fact that I had a hard on, and apparently, I wasn't the only one. I wasn't totally sure how to act towards this new found state but Axel didn't seem to let it bother him so I wasn't going to anyway. I just wished my body would have warned me a little more so maybe I could have stopped it in some way. Axel's hand roamed over my body and he moved down to my neck. I tilted my head back to allow Axel more room and he thanked me by biting down gently on my skin and sucking softly but with purpose. I let a moan rip from my throat and Axel groaned before moving further down my body, kissing my chest and locking his lips around one of my nipples and sucking, letting his teeth occasionally scrape over the too sensitive bud while his other hand roamed across my chest.

My hand came up and gripped the back of Axel's head, grasping a handful of his hair and I fought down any sounds that wanted to spill from my lips, failing miserably. Axel gave one last rough lick before moving further down my body. By this point I was pretty much a quivering mess beneath Axel, I was panting heavily and my body was trembling a little and I just couldn't think. My mind was completely numb of everything aside from the sensations Axel was giving me and _fuck_ was he giving me some sensations! I opened my eyes and swallowed softly as Axel traced feathery kisses over my stomach trying to control my breathing and calm myself down before I seriously had a heart attack. Axel slid his hand down to my waist and then further down to my thigh and I shivered against his body. Then Axel did something I will probably never forgive him for, he ground his hips down against mine and I moaned loudly.

"Ahh… A…xel…" Axel moved straight back to my lips and kissed me, turning his hand and pressing it against my throbbing cock and I whined into his mouth.

"God Rox… I want you so bad…" Axel whispered against my skin and I swear to god if I was any more turned on I probably would have come just from hearing him practically pant those words to me. I moaned as Axel palmed my cock through my jeans and bit my lip hard, arching my body into Axel's hand.

"I… want you too Axel…" I gasped and Axel smiled and kissed my lips softly, moving back down my body. He looked up at me when he got to just below my chest and I swear to god the seductiveness in his eyes made me even more hot and bothered, he smiled sexily at me before continuing down my body, occasionally flicking his tongue out and dragging it across my stomach making me shiver and the muscles there to stiffen instinctively. He got to the waistband of my jeans and trailed his tongue across the top while his hands expertly undid my button and belt. And then, Axel did the second thing I would never forgive him for; he took my zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down, teasingly slowly. I swear to fucking god my cock twitched and was threatening to release itself right there and then. I grabbed Axel by the shoulders and pulled him back up to me before he could go any further, seizing another kiss from him. He hummed against my lips and I smiled and happily kissed him fiercely.

"Axel… I want…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Axel cut me off with a passionate kiss and smiled against my lips, then he pulled away and for the first time since we had started kissing, he locked eyes with me, hands on either side of my head and holding him away from me at arms length as he hovered over me. His eyes were heavy with lust and his breathing unsteady, almost as unsteady as mine and he looked breathless. I ran my hand down his bare chest and slipped it round his waist and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to my lips then pulled away and locked eyes with me, gently pushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this for?" he asked voice deep and sexy and I gave a small smile and shook my head. He smiled at me seductively.

"Too long." I nodded my head and leaned up to peck his lips.

"Me too." He cocked an eyebrow in surprise and then chuckled as he leaned down to kiss at my neck. His soft hair tickled my cheek and I could smell his scent perfectly and his kisses were totally blowing me away.

"So you won't mind if I continue what we're doing then?" he asked and I smiled and felt my eyes open as I registered what exactly he was asking me. _Holy shit I might have thought about going this far with Axel but never actually thought it would ever happen! _I nodded my head and tried to fight down any other urges that were going through my mind to ask him to stop. I didn't want him to stop god damn it!

"Yeah of course." I gasped and Axel smiled against my skin and kissed my lips, humming against me and cupping my face before pulling away again.

"Good because in all honesty I don't think I'd be able to stop now." I laughed and he smiled as he moved back down my body, kissing and licking as much of my body as he could while making his way southward. Axel slipped his hands down my jeans and I arched my hips as he slid them down over my legs and onto the floor with our shirts before happily moving back to licking just above the waistband of my boxers. I felt him hook his fingers just inside my boxers and my eyes flew open. _Fuck my tattoo!! _

I shot upright and placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped his ministrations, looking slightly confused.

"Wait…" it was out of my lips before I could stop it and Axel must have seen right through me by reading my facial expression because he looked up at me and tilted his head to the side slightly, smirking at me deviously, cocking an eyebrow playfully.

"Oooh, am I getting close to finding your tattoo Roxie?" he teased. I scowled at him and but my lip slightly.

"Axel…" Axel smiled at me and started to stroke my thighs over the thin black material of my boxers.

"Because, it's obviously not on your upper body… and I can't see it at the moment… so that makes me think one of two things." He lowered his head and kissed my hips and I felt my whole body grow rigid from the pleasure it brought and tried my damndest to keep my eyes open.

"One, that it's under your boxers…" I pressed my lips together hard as he moved to kiss the other side of my body but couldn't stop the slight whimper that came from my throat when his hand brushed a little too high up my thigh.

"Or two, that you didn't really get one done." he stopped and looked at me and I glared at him, the fucking tease.

"Why would I lie about getting a tattoo?" Axel smiled softly, his index finger running small circles around the soft material that was covering my modesty on my hip.

"I suppose… but why did you get a tattoo in the first place?" I smiled and shrugged, knowing that now wasn't the best time in the world to be telling him the real reason. I had to find another excuse… another lie…

"Just 'cause…"

"'Cause what?" Axel teased. I smiled and bit my lip nervously.

"I'll tell you later." Axel gave a small smile and shrugged before kissing at my hips and stomach again. I sweat the guy had a fascination with my stomach or something. I smiled and lay back down sighing softly and closing my eyes. He was bound to find out about it sooner or later I guess. I felt him begin to slide my boxers down and then he froze completely, not even moving the fabric all that much. I smiled, knowing the reason he had stopped, my tattoo.

"Something wrong Axel?" I teased and Axel smiled and looked back at me. I sat up a little, propping myself on my elbows and the expression on his face was priceless. His mouth was open in shock as he stared at a tiny bit of black ink that was exposed just above my boxers. He looked up at me and smirked.

"I think I found your tattoo." I looked at back at him and smiled, biting my lip nervously. I really didn't want him to hate even though if I knew Axel like how I thought I did, he would probably like it. Axel leaned back slightly, still holding the hem of my boxers and tugged a little.

"Lift up." he whispered softly and I obediently arched my hips so Axel could remove my boxers. He pulled them off and dropped them to the floor, not taking his eyes away from my body. I felt really exposed but shouldn't have really because I knew Axel's eyes were fixated on my tattoo. He smiled and shook his head a little, tracing his fingers over the tattoo.

"Wow, Roxie." I bit my lip softly and Axel looked at me with a fucking seductive look in his eyes before he leaned forward and started to stroke and kiss my tattoo. The fairly large black text which curled around my thigh and cost me a bomb and caused me a load of pain.

"Hmm, 'Simply Delicious' huh?" he asked, tongue coming out to lick across part of the tattoo before sealing his mouth across my thigh and sucking gently. I shivered as Axel continued to kiss and stroke my sensitive skin. I could feel myself growing more and more frustrated by the second, my cock now aching from receiving no attention. I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the suggestiveness of the question and the sexy way he spoke to me. Yes, I had 'Simply Delicious' tattooed across my hip and curling round my thigh.

"It… it was a… spur of the moment thing." I tried to justify myself but knew it was futile, Axel pretty much knew that I had it planned for a while so I must have known that I had chosen the design myself and it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Axel looked up at me and smiled softly at me.

"I love it, you look real fucking sexy with some good ink on you." I chuckled a little.

"Shut up." I whispered, growing slightly embarrassed by this point, I was fed up with the foreplay and just wanted him to fuck me senseless on the sofa. But Axel clearly wasn't finished just yet, his hand stroked over my tattoo, making me shiver against him.

"And I think 'simply delicious' describes you perfectly…" I felt myself flush and bit my lip hard. I could feel his breath against my hot skin and it felt divine. He ran a hand up to my stomach and chest and pressed me down slightly, making my arms give way and I landed back on the sofa with a soft thud.

"However…" I felt him smile against my thigh and then without any warning he moved and kissed my cock and I jumped and gasped loudly.

"I think I'd much prefer to find out for myself." his breath was hot against my cock and I whimpered slightly as my breathing grew even more irregular. The statement alone made me shiver with anticipation and I bit my lip hard.

Axel placed one hand to my hip and another wrapped around my cock. He licked from the base of my erection to the tip and I groaned loudly, and I mean loudly. He swirled his tongue around the tip of my cock and then took me into his mouth. I moaned loudly and gripped his hair in my hands. He moaned around my cock and the vibrations made me almost loose it completely, along with the suction and heat and moistness and such fucking delicious friction it was crazy.

Axel moved further down my cock and began to bob his head, starting a slow pace at first and then gradually picking up his pace and I moaned and groaned, gripping his hair tightly and moaning freely and loudly. I swear to god Axel must have given blowjobs before because he was fucking amazing, either that or he was just naturally talented. Axel gently gripped the base of my cock with his finger and thumb and it was the sweetest torture ever. I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what he was doing and I wanted him to release me and let me come already!

I don't know how long Axel continued his actions before pulling away and releasing my cock. I groaned from the sudden loss of contact and sheer frustration and Axel smirked before leaning back down, gently resting his hand against my hip where my tattoo was to steady himself and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately and Axel chuckled against my lips.

"You're impatient you know that?" he asked and I smiled and slipped my hand inside his boxers, taking a hold of his cock and stroking slowly making him groan loudly and immediately start to roll his hips against my hand.

"I wonder where I get that from?" I teased and then started to speed up my actions. Axel trembled above me and then somehow found the control to pull away, playfully smacking my hand away before removing his boxers. He paused for a moment and then looked at me curiously.

"Do you wanna take this upstairs?" What sort of question was that to be asking now of all times? I gave him a pointed look and he smirked before moving back over to me, reaching behind me to a small table that was next to my head holding a small lamp on it and a single drawer. He pulled it open and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Axel what are you doing." He smiled and then pulled out a bottle of lubricant smiling smartly before closing the drawer. My jaw dropped and my eyes opened wide.

"Do you keep that stuff everywhere or something?" Axel smiled as he flipped open the lid and began to coat his fingers in the clear substance.

"Bedroom, living room and bathroom. You need to be prepared incase anything like this ever happen." I smiled and he leaned forward, capturing my lips in a romantic kiss, trying to distract me from what was about to happen. Even though I was expecting it, I still jumped when I felt Axel's cold and slippery finger find my entrance. He didn't move in straight away though, he just massaged it for a bit before gently and carefully easing the digit inside me pausing for me to adjust to the strange feeling.

And it really was a strange feeling. I felt my whole body grow hot from the intrusion as if my entire being were blushing and I felt kinda full but that was it, no real pain or anything, it was just a little uncomfortable. Axel's lips moved to my neck and I gripped onto his shoulders, running my hand down his muscled arms and over the tattoo on his arm.

"Are you OK?" I nodded my head and bit my lip, rolling my hips up against his hand and he began to move the finger inside me. Our bodies began to glisten with sweat and I moaned softly when Axel bit and sucked at my neck, gripping a fistful of his hair tightly in my hand. Then there was pain. And quite a substantial amount of it, enough for me to complain about it anyway.

The hand Axel was moving inside me must have grew or something because I felt a very sudden sharp pain from where his finger was and I threw my head back, digging my nails aggressively into his shoulder and gritted my teeth, my whole body going tense.

"Ah!" I cried and Axel hissed when I drew blood on his shoulders, freezing his actions and looking at me.

"Hey, foxy Roxie, retract the claws." He teased and despite my pain I managed a faint smile, eyes still closed tight.

"Retract the fist that's up my ass and I'll consider it." I replied and Axel kissed my cheek softly, moving down to my neck and sucking and nipping gently to try and take my mind off what was going on.

"Sorry, sorry…" he whispered and I let out a long shaky breath becoming adjusted to the feeling and slowly released his shoulders. I nodded my head, acknowledging his apology and knowing it was unintentional and he was only trying to prepare me for what was about to come. Axel looked at me and stroked my face with his other hand.

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked and I shook my head. I really didn't want to stop, this was what I had wanted for months and I wasn't about to let the chance slip through my fingers.

"No, no, no I'm OK, just caught me off guard that's all." Axel gave a small smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry baby, I keep forgetting your kinda new to this." He teased and I smiled and leaned up to kiss him as Axel began to move his hand again now the pain had finally subsided and I realised that I actually enjoyed it now, I groaned and began to rock back to his movements on his hand and after a couple of minutes I knew I couldn't take anymore.

"Axel… I want..." I panted and Axel must have read my mind because he removed his hand, making me whine at the loss of contact and picked up the lubricant bottle. He poured a generous amount of lubricant into his hand and smeared it over his cock, coating it thickly and I marvelled at the whole situation and the sight of his body.

I could actually look at him now without feeling guilty and damn it he had a fucking nice body. Not overly muscular but not scrawny either, more just toned and fucking perfect to me. I couldn't get over the fact that this was happening. My mind was still completely in a whir over the kiss, yet alone trying to wrap my mind around the fact that we were about to do what I had only really thought or occasionally dreamt about on a couple of occasions. My breathing was unsteady and my heart was pounding and I was torn between feeling nervous, excited, happy and then the obvious just damn horny.

Axel leaned forward, kissing me softly and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my feet together round his back to keep me in place and Axel smiled at my action, clearly approving. He looked dead into my eyes and I could see a serious amount of lust there but also a little rationality lurking there.

"You sure about this?" he asked again and I knew the answer straight away. I was more than sure about this. I nodded my head and gently held onto his shoulders.

"Just go easy on me yeah? I'm little." I teased and Axel chuckled and nodded.

"Well Rox, you're not as little as you think." He replied, taking a hold of my aching cock and stroking it at an agonisingly slow pace. I moaned and let my head fall back, eyes sliding shut at the contact and then Axel slowly moved forward, inching inside me slowly so as to not cause me any pain. And to my surprise there was hardly any due to the preparation earlier. Axel growled when he was completely inside me and I gasped and pulled him closer to me by his shoulders.

Axel stilled the motions on my cock and focused instead on steadying himself above me. His arms were trembling and I knew it must have taken some serious will power to not continue moving while I adjusted. I licked my lips and tried to move my hips back so I could get more of this amazing feeling but being pinned to the sofa left me pretty much unable to move.

"Axel… move…" I panted and I didn't need to tell him twice, he slowly pulled back out of me and then slowly and shallowly thrust back into me again, making us both groan in pleasure. He picked up his pace but didn't go any deeper with me straight away and he leaned forward to kiss me and quieten our dynamic moans. I gripped the base of Axel's back and pulled him to me with each thrust and then began to buck forwards to meet his thrusts. Axel must have noticed my need because on the very next thrust, he practically sheathed himself inside me, entering me hard and fast and a blinding light took over my vision and pleasure coursed through my entire body as Axel attacked my prostate.

"Fuck Axel!!" I screamed and he stopped for a moment, thinking he'd hurt me until he saw the death glares I was giving him and I sighed softly and smiled.

"No don't stop do it again Axel…" I begged and he smiled and kissed me while doing what I asked.

Moans and pants and groans filled the entire house and our bodies were painted in a slick sweat. Parts of Axel's brilliant red hair stuck to his back and shoulders, his eyes twinkled but were still so fucking lustful it was untrue and his body occasionally shook and trembled against mine while he moved. He was an insatiable lover and the feelings and divine pleasure that ran through my body couldn't have been increased. We kissed deeply and passionately, my hands roamed over his slick body and grabbed at his hair, his own hands had now reached and gripped the arm of the sofa so he could plunge into me deeper and harder although it took a lot more effort on his part to keep his whole body weight up on his arms and to move with his arms.

I bucked my hips hard against his to increase the force of each forward push and couldn't stop the loud groans and screams of delight that spilled freely from my lips.

"Ah Axel! Fuck, oh yes there, there… ah!" Axel let an animalistic growl tear from his throat and he let his hands rest on my hips, moving them from the arm of the sofa and gripping the flesh almost savagely. I knew I would bruise and would probably be incredibly sore tomorrow but at this moment in time couldn't have cared less.

"Fucking hell Roxas, you told me to go easy on you…" he groaned and I shook my head.

"Since when… do you ev… er listen to… what some… one tells you?" I managed to get out and he chuckled, a deep low throaty laugh that made me shiver and made the hairs on my body stand up on end.

"Fair point…" he gasped, reaching forward and wrapping his hand around my cock, pumping me in perfect timing with his thrusts. I swear Axel had to be a strong guy if he could hold his body weight with one freaking arm.

The added friction of his hand against my cock made my senses overload completely. My eyes slid shut and I threw my head back in ecstasy, mouth open and a loud moan came from my mouth. Axel leaned forward and began to kiss at my neck, increasing the speed of his thrusts and his hand. I reached up and gently cupped the back of his neck while my other hand wrapped around his moist body and he bit down hard on my neck, making me tighten the grasp around his own as I cried out in surprise and enjoyment of the sharp tingling feeling. He licked, kissed and sucked at the flesh he had just abused and I could feel my release building up, getting closer and closer by the second.

Axel pulled back away from my neck and quickly kissed my lips, turning his main focus back to his actions and I felt my body go rigid, I arched my back so only my head and my lower body was still resting on the sofa, pressing my upper body against Axel's hot skin and shook violently, screaming Axel's name loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear as I came hard, the liquid spilling onto Axel's stomach and hands along with making a nice mess of my own body. Axel groaned and called my name out and then I felt him come inside me. I probably would have jumped or something but I was far too busy riding out my own orgasm to care at the moment, Axel's hand had slowed down and his thrusts the same to make sure I enjoyed my climax to its fullest and I swear to god their were colourful lights flashing before my closed eyes and I felt weak and light.

Axel stopped his movements and lay on top of me, shaking slightly and breathing ragged. I finally opened my eyes and found the strength in me to reach up and start to play with Axel's hair. I felt him smile against my skin and he hummed quietly, shakily pushing himself up and looking at me, stroking my face tenderly. I couldn't stop smiling at him and flashed him a kind smile and apparently, Axel couldn't stop smiling either because he was smiling straight back at me. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're a little minx you know that?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head a little, not really knowing what to say and he leaned down and kissed me, raising his hips a little and pulling out of me, making me whimper at the action and he rolled over beside me and pulled me closer to him. After a couple of seconds Axel spoke up, hand playing with my hair.

"Rox, why'd you get a tattoo?" he asked and I smiled. I knew he'd ask me about that and at the moment I didn't even want to lie to him.

"You really wanna know?" I asked as I looked up at him and he nodded his head, looking completely genuine.

"I can't get my head around the fact you had one despite the fact you're terrified of needles. I mean why?" I smiled and reached up to stroke his face affectionately.

"Because I knew you liked them and you said I'd look good with one." Axel blinked and then smiled at me affectionately.

"So, you got one because I said it would look good? You did it to impress me?" it sounded stupid to me but that was the truth and I knew it was what he wanted. I knew what was coming next, he'd tell me how stupid it was and completely ruin my mood so I sat up and went to grab my clothes. Axel had other ideas. He took my arm and gently pulled me back to him.

"Oh I don't think so Rox. That means a lot you know? I mean wow… but babe…" he placed a finger under my chin to tilt my head up to look at him and smiled at me lovingly.

"I think you're gorgeous anyway, and you don't need to try to impress me. I love you just the way you are. Even though I won't lie I fucking love the tattoo. Very nice." The last part of his sentence was said in a teasing way as he kissed my neck and I smiled, feeling better about myself and thinking that maybe the tattoo had been a good idea after all.

"And accurate…" Axel teased and I hit his arm.

"Shut up moron." I chuckled and he laughed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me even closer to him. I felt sleep start to overtake me and I couldn't have been any happier lying here in Axel's arms.

"I love you Ax…" I muttered quietly, not sure how he'd react. He chuckled a little, kissing the back of my neck.

"And I love you babe, more than anything. Don't worry Roxas…" his sentence was said as a warning and I smiled. Axel knew me too well; he knew I was worrying about what would happen next. Were we friends, were we lovers and would anything change all that stuff. He knew it.

"I wouldn't just sleep with you if I didn't have every intention of doing so on a more regular basis. I need my Roxie fix. Plus I've wanted to ask you for a while now." I smiled and squeezed his arms affectionately.

"Me too."

"Works out nicely then." He replied, kissing my neck again and I smiled and nodded, trying to move even closer to him. There was silence for a few moments before Axel spoke up again.

"Roxas?"

"Hmmm?" I asked sleepily, nuzzling the cushion and smiling contently to myself. Axel's next sentence made my eyes snap open wide and my smile to vanish.

"I think you'd look hot with a tongue piercing."

_Oh. Fuck. _

**The End.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Xxxx**

**X**

**So there we are, something a little different i hope, oh by the way, i was thinking of making a sequel to this, where roxas gets his tongue done... but let me now whether i should or not i mean i probably will write it but i dont upload EVERYTHING i write lol. **

**Thanx people, hit the review button and show me some love.**

**Loves and stuff xx**


End file.
